My Sanctuary
by Leontine Welch
Summary: Kairi, 15, comes to the Shang Hai camp & meets Sora, 16, in the process! Turns out there was a prophecy stating they would vanquish the Heartless! Theys set out to save the world but a certain someone wants Kairi for himself. Sora x Kairi.[Complete]
1. The Miracle

Chapter One: The Miracle

"Come on, Kairi! We're going to be late!"

Mulan, 17, reined in her horse, Khan, and waited for the redhead. Mulan had her training clothes on, her black hair still cropped short.

Finally Kairi came into view, trotting her stallion, Black.

"Sorry, Mulan. Some Heartless stopped me."

Mulan widened her brown eyes. "Heartless? Here?"

"Yes, but nothing to worry about- just one."

"Oh."

Kairi was 15, loose red hair stopping at her shoulders. She also wore training clothes, although they were a bit tight. Kairi had no problem, though. She had blue eyes.

Her stallion, Black, had not one white hair on his body. He was completely black, with blue eyes. The young Arabian was indeed a magnificent creature.

What was strange about Kairi was that she had a keyblade. It was blue and gold, with silver ribbons hanging from the hilt. (It's a bit smaller that Sora's- just a bit, since it was designed for a woman).

"Well, let's go. I can already see the camp." They started trotting.

"Kairi, a word of warning-be careful. Shang assured me that we were the only girls in camp."

"Mulan, don't worry. I'll be on my guard, as always."

Mulan chuckled. "Hey, we're already here."

The two reined in their horses and gave their passes to a grumpy looking solder.

The solder nodded, and then let them through.

It was early morning, so just a few solders were out. Today was the day all the solders would be coming- some of Shan-Yu's followers teamed up and found new recruits- among them the Heartless.

So solders just slept in. Training would start the very next day.

They dismounted, and Mulan took off Khan's saddle and saddle blanket. Kairi, only riding with the blanket, took it off and let the two horses roam. They both knew Khan and Black would never go too far. They would always come back when called.

Their camping area consisted of two large tents Kairi had set up. Both had posts and a water trough for the horses. Kairi filed the trough with water and let the two horses drink to their hearts' content. Suddenly three voices yelled.

"Mulan!"

It was Ling, Yao, and Chien- Po, who, Mulan had told Kairi, were her very good friends, and harmless. The three embraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't b-breathe!"

They let go, laughing.

"Sorry", said Yao. "We're just so happy to see you."

"Yeah" Ling chimed in. "We missed our good buddy."

Chien- Po smiled. "Who's your friend, Mulan?"

Mulan gestured to Kairi.

"May I introduce Kairi? Kairi, this is Ling, Yao, and Chien- Po. They're the Gang."

"Yeah, and now you're part of it!" Kairi smiled. They laughed.

"Solders!" a strong voice cried out. Kairi turned around. Two male figures came towards them.

One she already knew- 18- year old Li Shang.

The other she did not recognize. He was about 16. He had spiky brown hair and azure eyes just like her. He was a head taller than her. He had black, red, blue and yellow clothes that were a bit baggy. But most of all, he had a keyblade.

"Solders! Why are you laughing?"

"Calm down, Shang." Said Mulan, a smile on her face. "We were just introducing the Gang to Kairi."

"Hello, Kairi. Welcome to camp. May I also introduce someone?"

He gestured to the boy. "This is Sora."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Sora here is training. Mulan, I need you as a second captain."

Mulan gasped dramatically. "Shang in need? I never thought I'd see the day…" She dramatically placed her hand on her forehead and leaned back.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, you have a keyblade?" The question had come from Shang.

"Yeah- I've had it for a year or two, but I already know how to fight with it."

"Sora has one too. Has it ever since he was 13.

"Hey- maybe the two keyblades work together. Face each other, Kairi and Sora."

Kairi and Sora faced each other.

Sora's Thoughts: Wow, is she pretty…

Kairi's Thoughts: Whoa, he is cute!

"Unsheathe your keyblades" Shang said. They did so. (Sanctuary should start playing about now- this is optional).

"Cross your keyblades- now!" The two crossed keyblades.

Two silver- blue orbs rose from the cross of the two keys. Sora and Kairi looked.

One showed Sora fighting, then crying as Riku left him on the floor, then him stretching his hand to Goofy and Donald.

The other showed Kairi receiving her keyblade from Queen Minnie and the princesses, Kairi fighting the Heartless and Axel, Kairi crying as her father and mother died on the floor.

Shang gasped. Sora and Kairi looked at each other in awe.

"I think we might have a miracle."

I'll update soon!


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter Two: The Prophecy

The two silver- blue orbs that held their masters' memories joined together, forming the image of a castle.

Suddenly, just as quickly and mysteriously as they had come, they disappeared in a flash of white light.

Shang sat down, breathing heavily. "It can't be…"

"What?" said Mulan. "What can't be?"

"There was a prophecy given my father, 16 years ago. I kept it to a famous oracle, Frieda. She said when the time is right, she would come here and explain the prophecy."

"And I was right, Li Shang," said an aged female voice.

The group turned to see a wizened old lady.

Frieda was an oracle, speaking through the gods. She had snow-white hair and brilliant green eyes. Age was scrawled on her face, giving her a wise look.

"I need to see the two foals- alone."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other, and then decided to follow her advice.

She limped to an empty tent and let them in first.

Inside the tent were three cushions, two facing one. Frieda gestured for them to sit and then sat herself.

Finally, after a few silent moments, she spoke.

"There was a prophecy given to me, sixteen years ago. It spoke of two children vanquishing Evil and Heartless from the world forever. But, there were difficulties. One person, compelled to break the prophecy, decided to kill the two children. Kairi, you know who he is."

Kairi nodded, almost to tears. Sora wondered who it was that had caused him and her so much pain.

"This same person tried to kill both of you- and failed. He succeeded only in destroying your homes and your family, but not you. Now you are old enough to go out in the world.

"The prophecy spoke of two keyblades and their masters vanquishing the Heartless. You will leave in a week- you must.

"Some words of warning. This individual is still looking for your death- and Kairi's hand in marriage."

Kairi widened her eyes. "_Him? _Wanting _me?_ He killed my family in hopes of getting _me?"_

"I'm afraid so, Kairi. You especially need to be on your guard. Your horse knows when he is near. At the beginning of the journey, he shall just appear, but then, Kairi, things will get difficult to handle.

"He is a master of discord, of conflict. You and Sora will be on this journey, alone, as friends, meeting many companions along the way. But then, Sora, this individual, wanting Kairi for himself, will start to pry you apart from her. You will feel as if she is useless, annoying. You will feel like a boy who is annoyed by a girl that fancies him."

Sora smiled just a bit.

"The prophecy states that one must need the other to survive. You two are the only ones that can vanquish the heartless. If one alone does the work, it shall not be enough. This needs teamwork. If you listen to that discord, Sora, forget about saving the world- evil will control it. Same to you, Kairi. Both of you shall experience hate for one another. But it is that individual that is trying to separate you, keep Kairi for herself, and kill Sora."

Kairi took a deep breath. Sora asked one question.

"Who is the individual?"

"I think Kairi can answer that for you."

Sora turned to Kairi, who was staring at the floor, at the verge of crying and a nervous breakdown.

"Er, Sora, I don't think she is of a state to tell you-"

"Axel." The voice came from Kairi.

"Yes, it is Axel. But he is going to use a new technique to get you. You shall discover that during the journey. Kairi, your mother gave this to me the day you were born. She wished you put it on the day you leave, throughout the journey. It also has a letter inside.

"I must leave- the Temple of Apollo calls me." With that, she vanished. Sora stood up in alarm.

"Calm down, Sora- oracles always do that", said Kairi, laughing.

"Sorry- I just found it a bit alarming."

"Yeah. You'd have to see it a lot of times to adjust."

"Kairi, we leave on…"

"The next full moon," said Kairi.

"That's in five days!"

"Yes- that is why we stay here and train. We need all the help we can get."

"Well, I'm going to get dinner. You?"

"No thanks, Sora. I'm going to my tent and find out what this is."

"Alright. See you tomorrow morning then."

"See you tomorrow morning."

He left.

Sora walked out. He thought about Kairi (not aloud)

"_Wow, Kairi really is going through a lot. If only I could comfort her. I mean she is really beautiful…"_

"_WHAT! WHAT AM I THINKING? SORA, THINK NICE THOUGHTS…"_

"_BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT. Breathe in, breathe out…"_

"I still think she's beautiful." Sora said this aloud.

With some effort, Sora pushed Kairi out of his mind and entered the eating tent.

Kairi, in the sanctuary of her tent, stared at the package.

For some strange reason, her mind suddenly filled with Sora. Her heart thumped faster.

"Why is this happening? I mean, I just met him…"

_But he is damn cute._

"True", said Kairi as a matter- of factly. "But I just met him."

So? He's nice, respectful, he fights. He's your teammate. Imagine, out in the wild with just him…

"Oh, why am I thinking this?" Kairi said, with frustration on her voice.

Because you like him.

With some work, Kairi erased Sora for the moment and turned all her attention to the package. She peeled away the old paper…

Old cliffie. Review, people! Don't do this to me!

Press the pretty blue button.

You know you want to.


	3. A Package and Some Chit Chat

Chapter Three: A Package and Some Chit- Chat

Kairi tore away the old paper.

A bundle of clothes and a letter.

Kairi raised the clothes to see them better. There was a white shirt, stopping at the shoulders, and a pair of black pants that stopped in the middle of knee and ankle. She smiled- she liked it. Now time for her letter.

It was a white piece of folded paper, closed with a small red seal. Kairi held her breath and opened it. The letter contained a beautiful scent of roses. Kairi inhaled. _This_ was Mother.

"My dear, I will be long gone when you read this letter. I can see you now- a beautiful young lady in search of adventures. If your aunt were here she would be horrified to see you in pants. I should know.

"These were made just for you. I knew about the prophecy, my darling. I was the one that helped make it. I am so sorry. I just could not bring myself to tell you the truth of your future. And you were not of age to know of this information. I know you would find out on your own, my smart girl.

"About the prophecy- King Mickey had started it. Sora's father was there, and so was I. Only three people witnessed and signed a prophecy that night.

"One more word, my dear Kairi. About Axel. Please forgive your aunt. In her hurry to find a husband for you (yes, at 3 years old, my dear Kairi- she was that obsessed) she turned to an evil person. Beware of Axel, my dear, no matter how many temptations he plants along the way. King Mickey had placed a spell on him- he shall not be able to kill anyone.

"My dear Kairi, know that I love you very much. Your father and I are very proud of you.

Your Loving Mother".

Kairi wiped her tear- she had not realized she had been crying.

Her mother and Sora's father had helped with the prophecy. And King Mickey had started it.

She had heard of King Mickey, but had never met him in person. She had just met Queen Minnie and the reigning Princesses once, when she received her keyblade.

A neigh. Kairi jumped.

"Who is it?"

"Sora. Can I come in?"

Her heart thumped a bit faster.

"Yes- come in."

Sora entered, bearing a covered plate of food.

"Here. Thought you'd be hungry."

"Thanks Sora. Place it on the table."

He did so, and then sat down next to her.

"Sora, did you know the prophecy was opened by King Mickey?"

Sora raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Your father and my mother both opened and sealed the prophecy. And they're dead because the evil one's didn't want the prophecy to happen. So…"

"My father was there?"

His eyes squinted in suspicion. "How do you know this?"

"My mother wrote a letter telling me everything about the prophecy. I just finished reading it right now."

Sora smiled. "Along with a goody bag."

They both laughed.

"Not really- just something my mother wanted me to wear."

"The day we leave? May I?"

"You may not." She got her new clothes and placed them inside her bag, then sat down again.

Silence reigned in the tent for a few moments. The only other sound was breathing from the two and the soft knickers of Kairi's horse.

"That's your horse?'

"Yeah. His name is Black."

"What breed?"

"Arabian. He was recently captured and was wild. He still is, but only when he decides to. He saw me and from there…"

Sora nodded. _Just like when I saw you, Kairi._

"I have a stallion too. Ivory's his name. Ive for short. He's completely white. He's an Anglo- Arabian though. I suppose he's a bit bigger than your Black."

"I suppose- but we must race."

Sora laughed. "Yeah, we have to. Someday."

"Kairi!"

Mulan peeked inside the tent. "Come on, lovebirds, time for bed. Training's at dawn tomorrow." She smiled as she saw the blush creeping into Sora and Kairi's faces. Sora got up to leave and stooped at the tent door.

"See you tomorrow?"

Kairi smiled. "At dawn."

He smiled too, and then left, his heart thumping like a jackhammer.

Mulan smiled at Kairi through the tent door.

"You like him, don't you?"

Kairi nodded, them smiled an evil smile.

"You like Shang, don't you?"

Mulan blushed, then muttered, "You're not supposed to know that."

Kairi laughed. "It is so obvious…"

Mulan smiled, then retired to her own tent.

Kairi changed and fell on her mat. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

Review, dammit!


	4. Moment's Wonder

Chapter Four: Moment's Wonder

Kairi woke to the gentle neigh of her stallion. She stuck her head outside.

It was nighttime, but she could tell that in an hour or two the sun would rise and greet the camp.

She washed, combed her hair and dressed in her training clothes, attaching her keyblade to a belt she had on. She ventured outside and was greeted by Black, who trotted to her..

"Hey boy- how are you?"

He neighed happily, and then nuzzled her hand with his forehead. Kairi chuckled, then looked in his intelligent blue eyes.

"Alright, I'm going for a walk. If Mulan wakes up or anything is happening, neigh."

Black backed up, and then nodded his head.

Kairi walked to a place Mulan had told her was the best way to relax- a hilltop (A/N: the hilltop where Shang sat overlooking the pole, in the movie? That one.)

She approached the hill, and then sighted a figure sitting down (she already on top).

The spiky hair and baggy clothes were unmistakable.

"Sora? Is that you?"

He turned, and smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Please sit, Kairi." She did so.

"So, you like to come here too?"

"Yes- I found out from Mulan. Before a first day, I always like to hide somewhere and get my courage up."

"Me too. Hey, a question I forgot to pose last night."

"Where Mulan embarrassed us?"

He blushed. "Yeah. What is the connection between you and Axel?"

Kairi sighed, and then sadly rested her head on her knees.

Sora saw the gesture. "You don't have to answer, you know."

"No, you must know. If you find out later it'll be a lot more painful, because the response could come from Axel himself."

"Ok, I'm ready when you are."

Kairi took a deep breath.

"I knew Axel when I was small. My aunt, Sophia, was obsessed with marriage. She wanted me married at an early age. No, please, don't look at me like that."

Sora had looked disgusted. His eyes held sympathy, but his face held dislike (on the subject)

"It was a blow for my parents and I.

"So my aunt, driven by her obsession, came to Axel and his father. He was 6, I was 3. Axel liked me the moment he saw me. His father got jealous when my aunt wanted someone else to marry me.

"He threatened her, vowing that if his son was not given what he wanted, she and my family would die.

"My aunt, scared by threats, ran for her life. And Axel's father lived up to his vow. He came one night, set fire to my house, and killed my parents."

"How did you survive?"

"Mickey teleported me, took care of me, just for a few days, and then left me in the care of some peasants who taught me how to fight. When I was 13, they were murdered.

"The night they died, I was teleported to the castle. I saw the Princesses, and Queen Minnie in the centre. She produced this keyblade. The Princesses told me how to use it, and that I could finally take care of myself. But before I left, they told me that I would have a partner. They showed me you, fighting Heartless."

"That's why I could talk so easily to you!" said Sora, slapping his forehead. "We have a sort of connection, because Goofy and Donald showed me you fighting Axel!"

"Yes, I did fight him. He always vows to have me. I won't let him."

Sora chuckled. "I agree."

Kairi laughed, and the two just looked at each other for a few moments, thoughts coursing through their minds.

The two were suddenly distracted by some neighs.

Black.

Kairi stood. "Black!"

Another neigh. Kairi ran, Sora running next to her.

"Kairi, what's happening?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's nothing too serious."

The two reached Black, who was neighing. Mulan was outside, her hands on her hips.

"Black!" Kairi said. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I told you to neigh if anything bad happened."

Sora chuckled. "Apparently it did."

The group laughed, Mulan pouted.

"Kairi, Sora. Shang told me to tell you to bring your horses for training."

"Why?"

"Apparently he wants to use you as demonstrations for the solders."

"Great," said Kairi. "Just great."

"Why?" Sora said. Apparently he did not see troubles Kairi's way.

"If we mess up, then everyone's going to tease me about it."

"No one's going to tease you, Kairi", said Mulan. "I won't let them, and neither will you."

The bell rung. "Let's go warm up the horses", suggested Sora. "We've got a big day on us."

The sun was already up, flooding the land with light.

Kairi whistled, bridle, reins and blanket in hand. She didn't know that Sora was watching her.

"Come on boy, let's get you ready."

Black snorted, jerking his head in the air. What? Today was rest day.

"I know, Black. We all deserve a rest, but today's not a day to rest."

Black stamped his foot. No.

Kairi rolled her eyes. Good thing she was patient.

"You can kill Shang later."

Black neighed contentedly, then trotted to her. Sora chuckled, and then prepared his own stallion; unaware of the fact Kairi was glancing at him every now and then. Kairi put on the bridle and then attached the reins to the mouthpiece. She then placed the blue blanket on him.

He was ready.

Kairi mounted, and then trotted to Sora, who was mounting. He had place don the blanket, too.

"Well, shall we leave?"

Sora grinned. "Yeah, let's go." Sora led to the warm up ring. They dismounted.

Now Sora didn't trust his horse like Kairi did. Sora liked to tie his horse; Kairi, trusting Black, let him go, knowing he never strayed to far.

Sora attached a lunge rein and let his horse circle around him. Ivory already knew the drill, so he just trotted around Sora.

Kairi looked at the white stallion. "Hmmm, he is a bit bigger…

Sora looked at what Kairi was going to do, and was very surprised.

Kairi was whispering to the horse.

"Black- run around the ring. When you feel warmed up, stop and come to me."

He nodded; stretching his long elegant neck, black mane flowing, he started warming up on the inside of the ring, Kairi chaperoning.. He trotted, then cantered, and then galloped.

Sora gasped.

Kairi looked at Sora and laughed. He was standing, eyes wide open, jaw to the ground, and she knew why.

They say that the Arabian was made from the wind. Graceful, fast, smooth.

And they were right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meaningless chapter, I think… I'll update. Thank you for all the reviews. It is good that you like my story.

Longer chapter coming soon!

P.S. be prepared for Atlantis, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sleeping Beauty, and the like. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long fanfic…


	5. Keyblade Wars and First Confessions

Chapter Five: Keyblade Wars and First Confessions

Kairi chuckled. The look on Sora's face was hilarious.

She walked to his stallion, who had been let go by accident. She gently got the lunge rein. Ivory, seeing that a kind soul had got him, immediately trotted to her. Kairi smiled. This was a good stallion.

She led Ivory to Sora. She waved her hand in front of his dumbstruck face.

"Earth to Sora."

He shook his head as her came back to reality and blushed. He took the lunge rein from Kairi. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Black abruptly turned and trotted to Kairi, stopping in front of her, head held proud. He was not breathing very heavily.

Sora mounted his stallion; Kairi did the same. They both trotted to where Mulan and Shang were.

"Solders!" The shoulders immediately straightened at the captain's voice. Kairi and Sora groaned silently- Chi- Fu was here.

"Hello, Kairi", sneered Chi- Fu.

"Same to you", said Kairi, with a trace of ice.

"Sora! Kairi! Dismount."

They did so. Mulan took the stallions and tied them up. Both horses were tied up without complaint.

"Unsheathe your keyblades."

They did so. They glowed for a moment, and then became normal.

"Captain, I trust _Kairi_ knows how to wield that thing?" Chi- Fu had said her name with dislike.

Kairi immediately turned on the offence. "Do you, Chi- Fu?"

For the first time in his miserable life, Chi- Fu shut up.

"I thought so."

Shang continued, with the slightest sound of laughter in his voice. "As you can see, these warriors are not to be played with." Sora and Kairi looked at each other, smiled plastered on their faces.

"You shall learn from them today. Sora, Kairi, face each other." Puzzled, the two did as told.

"You two have got to fight. Even as friends, you've got competition."

Sora thought of Riku. His good friend, yet his enemy…

"Fight!"

Sora charged. Kairi got into a defensive position.

Kairi expertly blocked his barrage of attacks. _How the hell does she block so well?_

Kairi smiled, then pushed her keyblade, retreating. Sora took a deep breath, then attacked again. Kairi knew the drill; she kept blocking. Sora then thought of a tactic one had used against him. And it actually worked.

Sora attacked, gradually moving his keyblade up. When Kairi's arms were high enough, too high for her to block a downward attack, Sora pointed his keyblade at her stomach and a blast of magic hit her.

Kairi hit the floor, keyblade falling out of her grasp. She fell and didn't move.

Sora widened her eyes, and ran to where she was. He just stood there. The recruits gasped, and Shang had to hold Mulan from attacking Sora. And Black was roaring in anger, having his mistress on the floor, apparently knocked out. He looked like he was about to throttle Sora, the whites in his eyes blazing.

Sora lowered his keyblade, letting his guard down. _No…_

Kairi threw her legs under his, making him fall. Her keyblade came in her hand and the keyblade was pointed at his throat.

She smiled triumphantly. Sora smiled. He had to admit, she was a cunning fighter. A beautiful one too.

As the people cheered a bit, Mulan breathed again. Shang laughed- Mulan was so dramatic at times.

Kairi helped Sora up. He then called his keyblade.

"I have to admit, you scared me back there."

"Sorry about that- you needed a distraction. You're a good fighter. _He's damn cute. I think I might like him…_

Sora laughed. "Thanks. You too." _I like her…_

Mulan ran to Kairi, almost making her fall to the floor again. "Don't you EVER do that again! You scared the LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME! And I was about to kill Sora, but Shang stopped me."

"Good thing I did too. Sora was freaking scared. You should have seen the look on his face, Kairi."

"I wanted to, but then that would expose my trick." Kairi smiled at Sora, who laughed.

"Yeah. He was like, Kairi! No! Come back!" Mulan acted out Sora's thoughts. Everyone laughed.

Black neighed, his ears back. His ears were alert when Kairi had woken and had beaten that boy. He then laughed in his own way.

Kairi walked to him. Black threw his head in her arms, rubbing her palms. Sora laughed; Black was so worried about her, and he probably hated Sora by now.

Black nickered happily. "I'm here, Black. I'm fine. See?" Kairi turned around so Black could see she was all right.

"I think that's enough for today. Considering you'll have to do this for four more days before you leave." Mulan had come to talk to her, privately. Already the solders were in the eating tent, but Shang andSora were sitting down, talking to each other.

"Kairi, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What?"

"Do you like Sora?"

Kairi blushed. Mulan smiled evilly.

"Don't you DARE, Mulan…"

"I won't. I'll never tell. Besides, I don't want to encounter _that _side of Kairi."

Kairi raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

Mulan sighed. "When you actually shut Chi- Fu up. That was amazing, kair. How did you do it?"

"he was just so freaking annoying thing. How sexist of him to think girls can't fight and have to get engaged as soon as possible."

"High five, girl! Now, about Sora…"

Kairi rolled her eyes. She had just admitted she liked him. Now what?

"What do you like about him?"

"His personality, he's cute, he fights, and there's something in his eyes when I talk to him…" Kairi broke off, thinking. Mulan smiled. Young ones these days…

Shang and Sora were sitting down, talking about the fight. Apparently Shang was impressed and a bit angry having Kairi defeating Sora. And yet no one could have pulled that trick off, unless you were Kairi.

"Sora, why did you lose?"

"For the hundredth time, Shang_, I don't know_."

Shang suddenly smiled, which then became into a wide grin. Sora raised an eyebrow. "What? Why do you look at me like that that?"

"You like Kairi, don't you?"

Sora blushed, muttering "Maybe."

Shang wasn't convinced. "You like her? That's why you lost."

Sora stood up for himself. "Well, it's not my fault that her eyes are so pretty, or that she has a pleasant character, and that I like her-"

Sora clapped a gloved hand to his mouth, blushing.

Shang smiled. "So…"

"You better not tell."

"I won't, don't worry. But I will tease you about it, so be prepared for misery."

Sora sighed in defeat, then lay on the grass, thinking.

"When are you going to tell her?"

Sora took a deep breath.

"When the time is right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like this chappy a bit. I'll update. In the next chapter they are already leaving for a destination AND I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT IT IS UNTIL YOU REVIEW.

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN.

THINK OF THAT BAD THING THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN.

(Silence, grasshoppers chirping in the distance)

REVIEW, PLEASE….


	6. Departure and Dreams

Small Note- This may be a Tifa x Cloud fanfic. I'd rather it would be Aerith x Cloud, but this is in the service of a good friend. Her name shall not be disclosed due to the fact that you may hate her forever and you won't review her stories anymore, because they are very good. Thanks for all the reviews- even if you don't review, I still update.

Chapter Six: Departure and Dreams

A spiky red haired man smiled evilly. He held Kairi and Sora, chained, kneeling on the ground.

"_Master, I have brought her."_

_The hooded figure nodded. Sora looked up at the figure._

"_Who are you?"_

_The hooded person raised his hand and pulled back his hood to reveal…_

Kairi woke up, panting and sweating. It was a dream, just a dream…

But Axel was there, and somehow she felt as if the hooded man, not Axel, wanted her.

"This is the second time I have these dreams."

A woman's voice startled her anew. "And they are there for a reason, Kairi."

Frieda had appeared and was sitting down on a pillow on the floor.

Kairi was confused. "What? I don't understand…"

Frieda sighed. "I don't really understand either. It seems that Axel is working for someone."

"The hooded man…"

"Exactly. It is not Axel who wants to kill Sora and keep you, but the hooded man."

"You mean he's just a decoy?"

"An object used to bring you closer to him.

"I must go- you must get ready. Kairi, good luck, and be careful."

Just as quickly as she had come she had disappeared, leaving a confused Kairi in her wake.

A few hours later Sora and Kairi were trotting on a trail to Disney Castle (I call it like that. If there is a correct name for the castle, please review. Thank you.)

"Where to, Sora?"

"Disney Castle, to get to the next world and to get Donald and goofy. We need all the help we can get."

"When should we get there?"

"Like, tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon. Depends on what time we wake up."

"Alright. No problem."

The next few minutes of silence were disturbed only the sounds of the horses and nature.

Both of them thought about each other. Sora thought of Kairi and Kairi thought about Sora.

Both of the horses looked at each other and they decided that they were thinking about each other, due to the fact that both of them were blushing slightly and that their control over the reins had loosened.

Kairi and Sora were brought back to earth, as their horses had stopped. Black was pawing the ground nervously, his ears pricked, his blue eyes looking at the foliage around them.

"Black", asked Kairi, resting a hand on his arched neck, "what's wrong?"

The only response: a hoof pawing the ground. Kairi then remembered what the oracle had said.

_Your horse will know when he is near._

Kairi immediately unsheathed her keyblade. Sora did the same, not exactly sure of what Kairi was doing. But the fear in her eyes and her posture answered his doubts.

Kairi was hanging on to Black's silken mane, knowing he would rear at any second.

"Axel?"

"Correct."

The moment Axel revealed himself, both of the hoses flattened their ears.

"I suppose I have some fans?"

"What do you want?" Sora demanded.

"Oh, just to mess around with you. Kairi, you still have that stallion?"

At the words "that stallion", Black flattened his ears to the extent that it was impossible to see them.

"Headstrong, foolish colt."

There was nothing else to describe Black's feelings except for two words: pure hatred. He bared his teeth and reared, emitting an ear-splitting roar.

"Go, Axel."

Axel smiled, turned on his heel and disappeared into the foliage.

"You alright, Kairi?"

"I'm fine, Sora, thank you. What was the point of that?"

"I don't know. Let's keep moving."

Soon the trotting horses found themselves leading as their riders succumbed to thinking.

Sunset. Kairi and Sora stopped for a moment to admire the sunset. They were in the middle of a meadow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Sora had to mentally restrain himself from saying 'Yes, you are', so he said "Yes, it is. One of my favourite sights."

"Yes, I agree."

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's make camp. I dead beat, and we both need a bath."

Kairi laughed "Alright."

Soon Kairi and Sora were sitting down in front of a warm fire. Kairi took out a raw pheasant and some rice.

"Sora, why don't you go and take a bath while I cook dinner? Then when you're eating I'll take a bath."

Even the horses could swear that Sora had a pink hue on his cheeks. He got his towel and went to the lake, yelling behind his back "No peeking!"

Kairi laughed and turned her back to him. "Who would want to see you?"

He laughed and splashed into the water, yelling "Oy!" when he splashed in cold water. The horses laughed in their own way and Kairi laughed. Sora laughed too. He bathed and came out of the water. He saw Kairi, her back to him, tending to the almost- cooked food. It smelled good, and he was starving. He wrapped a towel round his waist and leaned on a tree behind Kairi to hear her sing.

When you walk away 

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're_

_Making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Wow, she's sings beautifully, he thought. His arms were crossed across his chest, and he was leaning on the tree (I have to thank Raven for that little piece of sexiness right there).

"I like your singing, Kairi", he said. Kairi turned and blushed like hell (hey, what girl would not blush when she sees her crush with only a towel?).

"Thanks. Here, the food is ready. Get dressed and I'll go take a bath."

"FOOD!" Sora immediately served himself a large helping of pheasant and rice. Fortunately Kairi had cooked two birds and two helping of rice.

"Don't eat it all in one gulp, Sora," she laughed. Sora blushed and continued eating. She shook her head as she approached the lake, Black covering her.

Soon they were full of food. They said good night to each other as they went to sleep. They used their horses as pillows.

"This is going to be a long journey…"

Review! This was a long chapter! Please review!

I'll update as soon as I can, because I'm very busy. Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Destination Atlantica

Unusually Small Note: The character Tifa in this chapter (and story) is based on my best friend, Kiramisu Inugami. Love you for the songfic and the addition to "Upside Down House": me, Kairi. I feel so happy. Continuing with the story. WARNING: SORA AND KAIRI MAY FIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

YES, I AM EVIL.

BUT THEY'LL MAKE UP, I PROMISE!

Chapter Seven: Destination- Atlantica

Sora and Kairi walked in the marble halls, a bit nervous.

"Are you sure it's just to get our companions, Sora?"

"Stop worrying, Kairi. They're not going to kill you.'

"Sorry- it's just that I don't really know Donald and Goofy."

"They can be trusted- I swear this on my life."

She hated it when Sora said things like that.

The doors opened for them, and Sora and Kairi found themselves in the throne room, where King Mickey sat on his golden throne.

"Good to see you both. A twist to this mission- instead of two companions, you shall have four."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, then returned their glances to King Mickey.

King Mickey stood up, revealing a small wand. He pointed the wand at a black door across him. The black door disappeared and a portal opened.

Donald and Goofy ran out, greeting Sora. Kairi smiled. Sora looked like a little kid when he was very happy.

The portal shimmered and Kairi was almost thrown to the floor by a young woman.

Tifa.

Tifa was screaming with joy, crushing Kairi in her hug. Tifa had been friends with Kairi since both of them could remember.

"O my god, o my god, Kairi!" screamed Tifa. Kairi tried to hug her back, but the pressure applied to Kairi did not let her.

Sora laughed as Kairi tried to breathe. It was a funny sight.

"Don't crush her, Tifa", said a male voice. Her other friend, Cloud.

Tifa laughed and let her go. Kairi slumped to the floor, gasping for air.

"God, Tifa, what did you do all these years? Work out or something?"

"Yup. I met Cloud a few years ago."

"Nice to see you again, Kairi", said Cloud, hugging her.

Sora felt an unexpected pang of jealousy, and on top of that had to restrain himself from physically hurting Cloud.

King Mickey smiled. "Now, after these hugs and greetings, go through the portal. You shall go to your next world." He pointed his wand once more to the portal and it turned silver.

They all passed, and the portal closed. King Mickey sat down, shaking their head. "I don't think they know what they're up against. How could he do this to them? And all for one girl…"

The six of them slid down a long channel, screaming like hell. Finally a bright light…

And they were in the waters of the sea.

"I- I don't believe this! We have tails!"

Indeed, everyone changed physical appearances. Cloud had a grey tail. Sora had a deep blue tail. Tifa had a black and gold tail and clam shirt. Kairi had a light blue tail and clam shirt. Donald had transformed into an octopus, Goofy into a turtle. Their weapons were tied on their back.

Sora just stared at Kairi. She was skinny, but not to the point she was skin and bones, and she was very pretty now. Blue looked very good on her.

He shook his head out of la- la land as he examined the others.

Kairi blushed as she glanced at Sora. He was tanned from his travels, and he had some pretty good abs.

"So- where do we go?"

"The king of Atlantica", said Goofy. Kairi seemed to trust Goofy more than Donald.

"Alright", said Cloud. "Let's go then."

The six swam to the castle, quickly learning how to swim with a tail. Finally two guards stopped them.

"Who are you?"

"King Triton has asked us to see him."

"What is the proof of this invitation?"

Sora unsheathed his keyblade. The guards nodded and let them pass.

They swam to his throne. Triton smiled at him- Sora was like a son to him.

"Hello, Sora, Donald, Goofy. So, these are your companions?"

"Yes, King Triton. May I introduce Tifa, Cloud and Kairi?"

"So this is Kairi? I've looked forward to seeing you."

Kairi smiled.

"Sora!"

Ariel came from across him, bringing a blond young merman with deep grey eyes and a deep blue tail.

"Hey, Ariel."

"Who are they?"

"This is Tifa, Cloud and Kairi."

"Oh- nice to meet you all. This is my brother, Perseus." Ariel liked Sora a lot, and was jealous of Kairi. She planned for Kairi to like Perseus, since her brother liked her. (Yes, this is the job or the hooded guy at work). Perseus smiled at Kairi, who blushed slightly.

"Well, enjoy your short stay, but be here in three hours. There's going to be a singing competition there. Kairi, Tifa, would you like to take part in it?"

Tifa shook her head. Kairi was silent, then spoke.

"I'll think about it." They bowed and left. They crossed to the coral reefs, then stopped there.

"Come on, Kairi! We know you sing good."

"No, Sora."

"Come on. I'll dance."

"Nah, I'll probably die of laughter."

"Fine, I won't dance. But please, Kairi! Please sing! Right her voice is awesome?"

"Yeah." Tifa and Cloud nodded. Tifa swam to Kairi and pleaded silently with her.

Kairi shook her head.

Tifa then changed to the threatening look. Still Kairi shook her head.

Tifa then did the puppy eyes. Kairi had to give in.

"Fine. I'll sing."

Tifa all whooped and hugged her. Cloud and Sora looked with wide eyes. Kairi understood their looks.

"Ah, the secret language of girls." Tifa laughed and led Kairi to the sign up, leaving Cloud and Sora alone. Goofy and Donald had gone to see the reef for a moment.

Cloud turned to Sora. "You like Kairi, don't you?"

Sora blushed. "Is it really that obvious?"

Cloud laughed. "Yeah. The way you look at her, the way you joke with her. She's a special person, Sora." They turned to see and Kairi conversing for a minute, a tinge of pink on Kairi's cheek. "She's a bit sensitive, but she holds more than her own. Take care of her, Sora. Or feel my wrath. Anyone who hurts a friend of mine will face the consequences."

"I say the same, Cloud. Hey, you like Tifa?"

"SHUT UP!"

Tifa punched the air. "Yes! Kairi finally signed up!"

"Yeah, but that was because you know I can't stand puppy eyes."

"Yeah- your one weakness. But there is one more weakness I note in you."

Kairi stopped swimming and turned to face her.

"What do you mean, Tifa?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"You know perfectly well, Kai. I've known you forever. You like him, right?"

Kairi blushed violently. "Yeah," she said softly.

Tifa laughed.

Kairi smiled, a pink hue on her cheeks.

"You like Cloud?"

Tifa immediately stopped laughing, getting a bit pissed off.

Kairi smiled and swam in cartwheels.

"You like him, you like him-"

"Shut up!"

Tifa started to chase Kairi. She swam to the only place she knew she would survive Tifa's wrath- Cloud.

"COME BACK HERE, KAI! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kairi swam behind Cloud for protection, trying to ignore Sora's laughs.

He raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Kai- Kai called me an idiot!"

"No, I didn't. I just told her-"

"Shut up! You better not tell, Kai."

"Kai?" Sora raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest, looking at them.

"It was a nickname we used for Kairi," explained Cloud.

"Yeah, besides redhead," muttered Tifa.

"Tifa," said Kairi, still hiding behind Cloud, "I have the perfect nickname for you."

Tifa brightened. "What?"

"Lover girl."

Tifa exploded.

"That's it! Kairi, come here!"

"What do I look like, a dog?"

"No- "

"Tifa," said Cloud, holding her buy the arms. Breathe in, breathe out."

Tifa looked at Kairi.

"Your secret language again?" asked Sora.

Kairi smiled at Tifa.

(The following lettering consists of the feelings that are transmitted between Tifa and Kairi).

_Tifa: Kairi, did you plan this?_

_Kairi: Yes._

_Tifa: Be prepared for revenge, Kai._

A sound rang out. "All contestants please line up!"

The six went to the line and Kairi swam to the line. Sora smiled at Kairi, squeezing her shoulder in encouragement.

"Good luck, Kairi."

I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for the reviews!


	8. The Fight and the Make Up

Chapter Eight: The Fight (and the Make- Up)

Kairi took a deep breath. She was going to do fine, but she had a strange feeling inside of her- the feeling that something bad was going to happen after this. The people clapped very loudly after Ariel sang, and as she passed next to Kairi, she had this superior smile on.

"Kairi! Singing "Simple and Clean!"

Kairi swam to the audience, which was a very large audience. She looked for Cloud, Tifa, Donald, Goofy and Sora. They were sitting down, cheering her on. Sora smiled at her. _You'll do fine._

The audience quieted and the music started. Sora realized it was the same song that Kairi had sung on their first camp night together.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the_

_Way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

_You're giving me_

_Too many things lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

'_Don't get me wrong, I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to_

_Meet your father?'_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said 'No, _

_I don't think life is quite that simple.'_

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the_

_Way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

_So simple and clean…_

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

'_Wish I could prove I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to _

_Walk on water?'_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And lately some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the_

_Way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me_

_What ever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before._

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the_

_Way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me_

_What ever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before._

_Hold me_

_What ever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before._

Kairi finished her song, and all the merpeople stood up, cheering and clapping. Tifa and Cloud mimicked throwing roses at Kairi.

"Our winner- Kairi!"

Everybody began to cheer, but then she saw a merman coming towards her. Perseus.

Perseus swam to her, smiling. Then he got too close to comfort.

Sora clenched his fist. His heart quickened. He was going to kiss her. And his nightmare came true.

Kairi fought to get out of Perseus' embrace and when she did so, she saw Sora swimming furiously away.

"Sora!"

Kairi swam after him, followed by her group. He was out of sight. Her keyblade glistened.

_This way._

Kairi entered a cave and found Sora sitting down on a rock, her back facing her.

Kairi went to him, facing his back.

"Sora, it's not what you think."

"Yeah, right. You kissed him, and you kissed back." Boys…

"That's not true," said Kairi. Sora took a deep breath.

Kairi gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sora, please…"

Sora jumped in anger, then faced her.

"Look, I don't want to talk anymore, alright? I don't want to see you anymore!"

Sora immediately regretted saying that.

Kairi breathed gently, about to cry.

"Kairi…"

"You insulted me," she said in a voice that Sora never wanted to hear again. Hate.

She swam away, crying.

Sora sat on the rock again, resting his head on his hands. "What have I done?"

His friends- except Tifa- were around him.

Cloud swam to him. "What happened? Where's Kairi?"

"I made her cry."

Cloud sighed angrily.

"Yeah, I heard you. But it's not your fault nor hers."

Sora was confused. "What do you mean?"

Cloud explained how he was swimming that day and he overheard Ariel plotting with Perseus.

Sora sighed, then placed his head in his hands. "I am so stupid…"

"No," said Goofy. "Say sorry to her."

"You're right." Sora stood up and swam outside to find Kairi.

Kairi sat o the rock in a sea meadow, frozen like a stone. Sora had never done this before. Never was that angry. (She had completely forgotten the oracle's words, sorry about that). Why the change? It was a meaningless kiss…

Tifa swam to her, worried.

"I heard."

Kairi just slumped her shoulders in response.

"But you know, it's not your fault."

Kairi stiffened, curious. "How so?"

Tifa then explained what Cloud heard.

Kairi widened her eyes. "Wow. And after I told him that…"

"You, go and say sorry. I think he's looking for you. I'll stay here and leave you two to hug and make- up." Tifa winked and Kairi smiled. She swam frantically to forgive Sora.

Kairi was suddenly pulled into a hug. Sora.

"Kai, I'm so sorry," Sora said, releasing her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "I promise I'll never do that again." He looked at her in the eyes.

"Kai?" Kairi raised her eyebrow, smiling.

"Yup. We're okay now?"

Kairi hugged him tightly, but not to the extent that he forgot to breathe.

"Yeah. We're okay."

Sora hugged her back. "I'm glad."

"YAY!"

The two let go and looked at their group. Tifa crashed into Kairi and gave her a back- breaking hug, screaming.

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD NEVER MAKE UP!"

"Uh, Cloud, Sora, a little help here?"

They all laughed, but then started to grunt as they tried to pry Tifa from Kairi. Useless.

Kairi then stretched her arms and pinched her in the sides. Hard.

"OY!"

Tifa let go in surprise, falling in Cloud's arms. The two blushed as they looked at each other in the eyes. Sora and Kairi, smiling, looked at the pair. They both knew Tifa and Cloud liked each other.

'Tifa…"

"Sorry."

Tifa tried to swim out of his grasp, but Cloud didn't let her. Instead he kissed her, full on the lips.

Sora and Kairi turned around, giving them some private time. They lay down on the sand, talking.

"Kai, how you sing…"

Kairi blushed. "Not that I do sing that well…"

"Ok, guys, we finished. We are now OFFICIALLY ENGAGED!"

Sora and Kairi rolled their eyes.

Kairi's keyblade started to glow. It trembled.

Kairi pulled it out. The keyblade opened another portal.

"But- but we didn't do anything!" Kairi said.

The portal showed the city of Atlantis, her best friend Kida fighting off heartless with Milo.

"So, Kida, what have you been doing with Milo all these months?" Kairi smiled.

"We go there?"

The portal sucked them, and soon they found themselves in the great city of Atlantis.

I know… Atlantis is not part of the game, but I thought it would be interesting. 

Thanks 4 the reviews!


	9. Atlantis

Chapter Nine: Atlantis

Kairi, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Tifa and Cloud screamed through the grey tunnels.

Finally they landed on ground. Tifa landed on Cloud and Sora fell on Kairi. Kairi groaned in pain.

"Ow! Sora!"

"Sorry." He rolled off Kairi.

"I told you to lay off the chocolate." Sora laughed at Kairi's comment. His face turned serious as Kairi abstained from moving.

"Kairi? Is that you?"

Kida came running to her.

She hugged Kairi. Kairi groaned again.

"Kida, nice to see you. Milo."

"Kairi, what happened? Why are you hurt?"

Sora jumped. "She's hurt?"

Kida nodded. "But it can be fixed." Kida placed her blue crystal on Kairi's back. It healed instantly.

"Thanks, Kida," said Kairi as she was helped up by Sora.

Kida raised her eyebrows, as did Milo. "Who are they?"

Kairi introduced Sora, Tifa, Cloud, Donald and Goofy.

Kida sighed. "There are Heartless at the palace. There are many, too many for our warriors to defeat." They ran to the palace.

Kida talked to Kairi. "And there is a red headed man."

Kairi, in her panic, ran faster, overtaking them all, and Sora ran right behind her.

Over her shoulder, Kairi yelled, "Stay here!"

Sora and Kairi opened the palace doors to find Axel among many Heartless.

"So… you came?'

Kairi and Sora unsheathed their keyblades.

"If you want to fight, it's me you want!" Sora said.

Kairi grabbed his arm. "No," she said gently. "It's my turn."

Sora turned. "But- "

"But nothing. I'll fight."

"Kairi, wait!"

Kida had ran to her, and the crystal made a hole between Sora and Kairi and Axel. A large silver- blue orb rose from the ground.

Kairi's keyblade started to tremble, then shone with a light of its own.

"Let it go, Kairi!"

The keyblade flew straight to the orb and disappeared. Axel laughed.

"No weapon? We shall still fight. Face me!"

Sora made to protect her, but Kairi silently grasped his arm and put a surprised Sora behind her back, protecting him. She got into a fighting stance.

Axel rushed to Kairi and she quickly pushed Sora from her. She jumped over Axel and landed on the other side.

"You can't jump forever, Kairi!"

The blue orb released and object and Kairi caught it. She gasped. Her keyblade!

It still had the same colours, and it had kept the ribbons, but it looked more like a blade than a key. Axel widened his eyes quickly, then charged.

Kairi blocked, then kicked him hard in the you- know- where.

Axel retreated, kneeling in pain.

"Wow, Kairi, you kick hard."

Kairi smirked. "I know. But that's not even a speck of the pain you caused me."

Axel stood, his pain gone. "And did I revel in joy."

Kairi turned angry, her blue- silver orbs blazing in fire. Axel charged.

Kairi blocked, but too late. Axel had slashed his blades at her stomach and thigh, and they had hit their mark.

Kairi slumped to the floor, blood rushing from her side.

Axel laughed and kicked the keyblade from her weakening hand. He rose to strike…

Sora rammed into Axel, throwing him off. Axel slumped on the floor, breathing hard.

"You touch Kairi, and you'll never see living daylight again."

Axel disappeared, as well as the Heartless.

Only Sora and Kairi were left in the room.

"Kairi!" Sora ran to her and kneeled next to her, holding her.

Kairi groaned as she clutched her side. Sora winced- the cut was long, but at least it was shallow. He raised her gently, his hand on her back, looking in her eyes.

"I should have fought. This is all my fault…"

A finger silenced him.

"No, Sora. This is my- gr- entire fault. Thanks for – gr- defending me." Sora winced at the sounds of her pain.

Sora smiled. "Anytime." He shyly took her hand, but her gasps of pain brought him back to earth.

Donald, Goofy and Kida ran to her.

The last thing Kairi saw before fainting: a pair of cerulean orbs gazing worriedly at her and strong arms carrying her.

---------------------------------

Axel, gasping, came to the hooded man.

"Master, the boy- defended her."

"What did you do to provoke such a defence?"

"I- I slashed her."

"YOU WHAT!"

---------------------------------

Sora carried an unconscious Kairi to a bed. "I hope she's going to be alright…"

Kida said, "Place her here. Axel's weapons are touched with evil magic. I can only dress her wound and close it."

"Will any evil harm come to her?"

"No- just pain, as every wound gives."

Kairi was touched by the crystal and dressed. She lay on the bed, covers on her thin frame.

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Goofy.

"She'll live. Donald, Goofy, Sora, Milo, let's go to the lunch room."

"No," said Sora. "I want to stay with her."

"Alright. If you're hungry, just call us." They left the room.

Sora sat down next to the bed, relieved to hear easy breathing. He grasped her hand.

He smiled when her hand curled to grasp his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww… Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, Kairi won't die.


	10. Healing and Surprises

Chapter Ten: Healing and Surprises

Kairi woke, feeling not a cold stone floor, but a warm bed. What happened?

She heard soft breathing in the room and looked to her right. She blushed when she saw Sora sleeping, and blushed even more when she saw their intertwined hands.

Kairi tried to move up, but then gasped in pain.

Sora woke up immediately.

"Kai, you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah- I've forgotten I just got hurt a few hours ago." She sat up with much effort, wincing with pain. Sora placed his hand gently on her back to help her sit.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sora suddenly pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry. After what happened in Atlantica and here…"

"Sora, I'm fine now. Look at me."

Sora looked at her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Go downstairs and send Tifa here. You need to rest."

"No, Kairi. I can't take that risk."

"How can you protect me if you have no strength? Don't worry- get some food and rest. Send Tifa up here."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be saying this."

Sora looked at her, nodded, squeezed her hand and left. Soon Tifa came, worried, and sat in Sora's previous place.

"Hey, girl. How you feeling?"

"Pained, but loved."

Sora sat down where Goofy, Donald and Cloud were sitting down, eating. Kida and Milo had gone to the lake to resolve something.

Cloud tapped Sora awake. "Hey, champion. Wake up and eat."

"Sorry," said Sora, rubbing his eyes. "I've been up all this time, watching over Kairi."

"Well, rest in peace, 'cause she'll survive," said Goofy.

Sora smiled.

"How are things with Tifa, Cloud?"

"Perfect," he said, leaning on the chair. "We'll get married, you know that?"

Sora coughed on his water. Cloud laughed and thumped him on the back.

"M- married? When?"

"In a month or two."

Sora smiled. "Congrats."

A yell came from upstairs. "WHAT!"

Cloud and Sora laughed. "I guess Kairi knows the news, too."

But Sora's mind was on someone else, a special someone with red hair and blue- violet eyes.

"Kai, guess what?"

Kairi yawned. "What?"

Tifa smiled.

"What, Tifa? Tell me."

"Cloud and I are getting married."

Kairi widened her eyes.

"WHAT!"

"Yup," said Tifa, crossing her arms. "In a month or two."

"Wow, Tifa! Congrats! Wait, where's your wedding dress?"

Tifa laughed. "Not yet, a friend is making it for me." The details of the dress were told, and Kairi widened her eyes at every detail.

"Does Cloud know of the dress?"

"No," said Tifa, simply.

Kida came up.

"Hey, guys. Found a cure."

It was a brow and green leaf. Gold and silver letters were mad eon the leaf.

"It's a naiad leaf, very rare here, even in Atlantis. It possesses healing powers. I didn't even know it was here."

Kairi raised her eyebrow. "How did you find it?"

"A healer told me."

Kida opened the bandages and Kairi flinched. At least the cut was closing.

She placed the leaf on her wound. Golden streams closed the wound, leaving a scar. Then silver lines erased the scar, leaving Kairi like new.

Kairi jumped off the bad. No pain!

Kairi hugged Kida. "Thanks, Kida!"

"Anytime, Kairi. Hey, the boys are downstairs."

"Where's Milo?"

"Oh, he's busy with a translation."

Kairi was dressed in her clothes, washed and clean. Her shirt was washed of her blood and her shirt looked new. She went down the stairs. She found Sora talking to cloud, not noticing Kairi had come down. Quickly Kairi pinched his sides.

"OY!"

Kairi laughed as Sora jumped a few feet in the air. He fell to the floor, grumbling.

He then stood up in surprise, noticing Kairi standing up, no bandages on her waist.

"Kairi?"

"Yes, you lazy bum, it's me," she laughed, sitting down next to Sora and helping herself to food. Cloud looked equally surprised.

"Kairi, what happened?"

"Kida healed me. She found a plant ad healed me."

Sora hugged her. "At least you're ok."

He let go. Kairi nodded, smiling at him. Cloud watched on, amused.

"Well, what have you two been doing upstairs together?'

Sora and Kairi blushed like second suns.

A day or two later, they were all outside, bidding goodbye to Milo and Kida. They had battled Heartless the day Kairi healed, so they had to stay a bit more to get their strength back. Kida and Milo hugged Kairi and Sora. A portal sucked them, and as Kida and Milo said their last goodbyes, they fell on Grecian ground.


	11. The Last Battle Kairi vs Axel

I would like to thank everybody that reviewed! You guys are awesome! (And, Kiramisu, Inugami, thank you for worshipping the keys I type on. I'll send a picture of the keyboard to you later )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: The Last Battle Between Axel and Kairi

This time, Sora made sure he landed on ground, not on someone's back.

Kairi stood up, as did the others, rubbing the back of her head. This was slowly taking toll on them, unless they managed to land on pillows when they came to different worlds.

Four figures came running to them. Sora and Kairi knew them as Hercules, Megara, Phil, and Pegasus.

"Hey, Sora!" said Hercules, this time getting the bone crushing hug. Kairi got Pegasus' greeting.

Hercules looked at the lot. "Who are they? Friends?"

"Yeah. You already know Donald and Goofy, this is Cloud, Tifa and Kairi."

"Nice to meet you all. I suppose Pegasus is acquainted with Kairi?"

Phil started to panic. "Shadows! Over there! And there's a red- headed man in a black cloak leading them!"

Kairi sighed. "Not again."

They all ran to the plaza, where people were running about, hiding. Suddenly shout of joy came from the inhabitants.

"Hercules!"

Axel laughed, letting the heartless behind him.

"Come, Kairi, and let's finish this fight!"

Sora got in front of Axel. Axel shook his head.

"I've already fought you, boy, and I've had enough. Let's see Kairi fight again." He smirked.

"And risk her life again? I don't think so."

A blast of magic hit Axel. It wasn't Sora- it was Kairi.

"Sora, got my back?'

He smiled and stayed close behind her.

Axel stood, limping a bit.

"Good hit, for a girl."

"The nerve," whispered Sora.

Axel threw a blast of fire, but Kairi blocked it. A wall of silver separated Axel's team from Kairi's team.

"Now!" yelled Axel.

The heartless plunged for Kairi's team. Cloud motioned for Sora to guard Kairi. Sora nodded.

Kairi regained her block, as did Axel with his attack. He smiled and the two began pacing in a circle. Sora made to move but Kairi squeezed his hand and then let go.

"So, Kairi? Feeling better after your little accident?"

"Quite good, considering you almost killed me and the cut was three feet long."

Axel laughed. "Nice good sense of humour. Shame I have to take that away."

Axel attacked, but Kairi jumped and blocked. (Yes, she can fly for short distances in battle.)

Kairi expertly dodged his salvo of attacks. Axel found it hard to catch his breath and retreated.

"Tired?"

"I am surprised, Kairi. I am surprised. Heartless!"

Nothing came. Axel turned for an instant.

He was alone.

He turned to Kairi, who had an attack posture. Axel shook his hand.

"No need- you've already won."

Kairi maintained her attack posture.

"You're joking, right?"

Axel's weapons disappeared. "No. I am defeated. Good luck with the prophecy- you'll need it." He vanished in thin air.

Kairi reluctantly sheathed her blade. What was he talking about?

Sora scratched his head. "Nice victory."

"Thanks."

Tifa hugged Cloud. Surprisingly, Cloud didn't hug back. Tifa let go and looked at Cloud.

"Cloud, what's- "

"Psyche!" Cloud kissed her full on the lips. They all turned, their backs to Tifa and Cloud.

Kairi sat, wondering. Sora kneeled to her.

"Kai, you ok?"

"Yeah… but what did he mean with the good luck? I thought he hated me?"

"He probably felt sorry for us, but look on the good side- at least you don't have to fight him anymore." Sora smiled his cheesy trademark smile. Kairi doubled over in laughter.

"Kai?"

"Your- your smile! Makes you look like a kid again."

Sora ruffled her hair. "Yeah, all cute and cuddly." Kairi laughed.

"Are you lovebirds done?"

An absence of voice told them No.

--------------------------------------

After a half hour they were finally able to look again. Not only Tifa and Cloud, but also Meg and Hercules.

Tifa laughed. "All that's left is Sora and Kairi."

Kairi blushed furiously, Sora's cheeks turned pink. Pegasus trotted to Kairi and covered

her face with his white wing, nickering in laughter.

Kairi laughed, having regained her normal colour. She lowered his wing and he trotted back to Hercules.

"Let's get going," said Donald. The portal opened.

"But we didn't even spend a day here!" Kairi said..

"It's not me, but King Mickey. When he feels you have done your part, he opens the portal."

They all were sucked down the portal, quickly dropping on a paved street.

-

Port Royal.


	12. New Brother, New Secret

To people who have reviewed: YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN' AWESOME! And the War is Over; I need that email as soon as possible. If you can, just send the links. :)

Chapter Twelve: New Brother, New Secrets

Kairi rubbed her head as she stood up. She looked around. The normally animated piazza was empty and grey. Not one soul was outside.

For some reason, it was nighttime. There were no clouds in the sky, yet a grey fog hung in Port Royal. They all unleashed their weapons. Kairi walked, leading them to the castle, Sora right next to her.

"How strange. No clouds, but a lot of fog."

Wait. Kairi stopped all of a sudden, her frightened eyes plastered on a figure clad in white. A ghost, perhaps…

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"Shh. I need to hear." Sora nodded and motioned for them all to be quiet.

The figure was running. Light brown wavy hair could be seen under her pallid skin.

Elizabeth.

Elizabeth clutched her shoulders in desperation, hugging her.

"Kairi! There are Heartless! They want my heart, they do!"

"Is there a red haired man in there?" asked Sora.

Kairi sighed. "Silly, he said we'll see him at the end."

"Oh," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"They're stronger than the charms Sora gave us. It looks like they were training all these years after Sora got them."

"No wonder we didn't see any more! I was getting suspicious."

"And Jack and Will are overseas, so there's no way we can get out."

"But where's everybody?"

"They're in their houses."

A deep menacing voice said, "Kairi!"

Kairi turned and growled.

"You liar! You said you wouldn't come back!"

Axel raised a hand, telling her to stop. "I didn't come here to fight you. I have to tell you something."

Not letting her guard down, Kairi let him say what he had to say.

"You know why I followed you?"

"Yeah- to kill me."

"No. I wanted to see how you fought. And I see you are very well prepared.

"Okay, getting to the point. I'm your brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hooded figure smiled as Axel told the truth to Kairi. She will be his, he vowed. But little did he know that Axel was on their side…

Kairi dropped her keyblade, aghast. Everybody did the same, gaping.

"WHAT!"

Axel sighed. "I know, I slashed you, I betrayed you, I killed our parents…"

Kairi's face fell. "Why? Why did you…"

"It wasn't me. It was Ansem. Besides, I was only six at the time. What do you expect? I was possessed."

"So Ansem killed my parents… But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to help you."

Kairi raised her eyebrows at her newfound brother. "But you're risking your life for this, Axel. Why? Why now?"

"Because you're the only family I have. You're my sister. Besides, you're supposed to close the evil with the keyblade. Mother and Father would have said the same."

He outstretched his hand to Kairi. "This isn't a trick. It's genuine.

"Do you trust me?"

Kairi looked at the hand, and then shook it.

"I trust you."

They let go and Kairi gasped as Axel hugged her.

"I'll explain everything later." He let go, noticing from the corner of his eye how Sora was slightly angry.

"Wait- later?"

He smiled. "We have some Heartless to destroy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" The man stood up, yelling at the mirror.

"GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAITOR! YOU WILL PAY, AXEL! YOU WILL PAY! AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat down, out of breath. Elizabeth had gone back to her mansion to rest. Ever since they had come tension had kept her awake.

Axel sighed.

I guess you want to hear the entire story, before they kill me."

Kairi looked at him. "They'll kill you?"

"My master is looking at us right now."

Kairi looked down sad.

"Just when I found someone, I have to lose them…"

Axel patted her shoulder.

"Well, the whole story," said Sora, leaning on the wall.

"The whole thing."

Axel sighed.

"Alright. What happened…

"I was six, Kairi was two. We were playing together. I was taking care of her.

"Suddenly this figure in black comes and suddenly my mind's filled with thoughts. Evil thoughts. However, a flash of light, and I woke up in a black castle.

"Ansem told me what I had to do. He told me about the prophecy, how I had to kill my whole family. Of course I said no. Ansem then took drastic measures, controlling my mind.

"He killed my parents, and I was about to kill Kairi, but something stopped me. I couldn't go on. I couldn't do it. I heard Ansem screaming for me to do it, but my body didn't react.

"That's when Mickey comes in. He tells me to tell you the truth when you were ready and he teleported you to Disney castle.

"You know the eyes that seemed to watch you when you were learning how to fight? The ones that were hiding in the forest? That was I, watching you."

Kairi took a deep breath. That was something to take in. Axel chuckled.

"A lot for you?"

"Yeah.

"Well, get used to it, and we'll go to the next world."

Sora jerked. "Wait, we? You're coming with us?"

Axel looked at him. "Of course. She's my sister. I need to take care of her."

"Excuse me, that's my job!" yelled Sora. They faced each other.

"Kairi needs a true guardian, not some boy that closed a keyhole he opened and almost ruined the whole world! And in addition almost killed her!"

"I did not! Well, Kai needs a real man, not a traitor!"

The two yelled on and brandished heir keyblades.

Kairi got in the middle, yelling.

"Stop it! That's enough, for the BOTH of you!" Kairi held her hands on their chests, separating them.

"Stop it! Can't you see what the man's doing? This is a journey of teamwork, not of fights and disagreements! You're like little kids- so sure of yourself without really knowing why."

Axel laughed, giving her a noogie. "You're right."

"Ah! Axel! You're messing up my hair!"

"I know. That's why I'm doing it."

Kairi broke free of the friendly embrace, straightening her hair.

"Sora, can I talk to you privately? No, Kai, it's not a fight- Sora and I just need to have a little chat."

Axel grabbed Sora by the elbow and led him out of earshot.

"Ok, just getting to the point, do you like my sister?"

Sora sighed. "Everyone's been asking me that. Yeah, I do."

"Yeah- I was in Atlantis, watching you two."

Sora blushed. This is so embarrassing.

Axel laughed.

"Just take care of her."

"I will. I'd give my life for her. She did the same for me. I owe her big time."

Axel laughed. "Well, just take good care of her. But hinting to you, she might like you."

"Really?"

"Really. The way she looks at you, her eyes just… I can't explain it. You have to see for yourself."

Sora smiled to himself. "I will."


	13. Insight

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter Thirteen: Insight

As the others chatted on about random, trivial things, Kairi let the news soak in.

Axel was her brother. The bright light she had seen when she was little was he protecting her.

She realized the part that Axel never could bear to tell to her; he went to the dark side to save _her._ He sacrificed society, his life, his soul, his heart, to his sister. Kairi smiled softly- she was beginning to see the good over the bad.

Axel sat down in front of her. Suddenly Kairi pulled hum into a hug.

"Axel- thanks."

Axel smiled and hugged her back. "Anything for a sister." He let go and took a good look at her. "How much you've grown- you look like Mother."

Kairi raised an eyebrow and messed up his already messed up hair even more. "You remind me of Dad. Spiky red hair, green eyes, really bad temper- "

"Psh. It comes out only once a year."

"Oh, really?" Kairi smiled, crossing her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrow.

Sora sat next to Kairi.

"So, where to?" he asked Axel.

"Maybe the jungle, or maybe the Pride Lands. Depends on which land Kairi looks the most beautiful in." he smiled.

"Axel! No seriously, where are we going?" Kairi was faintly blushing, as was Sora. Axel doubled over in laughter (quite the positive man, isn't he? He went from a depressed psychopath to a laughing brother.)

"The Pride Lands. Simba and Nala are waiting for you. You'll have to go alone from now on. Mickey's orders."

"But what about Tifa and Cloud?" said Kairi, pointing at the kissing couple and closing her eyes at the same time.

"They like it here in port Royal. They've decided to stay with Elizabeth until they get married. Then- who knows? But I will come with you guys."

Kairi noticed Sora got a bit heated up.

"You're coming with us?" said Sora. "I thought you said that you'll- "

"Lies, all of them," he said. "Besides, Kai's my sis, and who knows what could happen between you two?" He had a mischievous glint in his green eyes. Both blushed furiously, but Kairi took action.

"What about you and Aerith?"

Immediately Axel blushed, but changed tack at the speed of light.

"Ok, we better get going." His face was as red as his hair. Kairi and Sora laughed as they crossed the boundary with Axel-

And found themselves in Pride Land.

Axel, Sora and Kairi found themselves in lion form.

Both lions (Sora and Axel) had crimson manes and tan fur. The paws were velveted. Kairi had tan fur and had kept her blue- violet eyes. She looked a bit like a huntress, her head set up regally.

Axel and Sora looked at Kairi. Kairi laughed and pointed her paw to the Pride Rocks.

"Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I only had 15 minutes; sorry it's so short! Longer chapters are coming up, I promise!


	14. No Matter What

Due to the fact that I've been threatened, by certain people through private messages, with spam mail and stalking, I shall now add in a few surprises for my life's sake. But don't EVER threaten me again. EVER. But thanks for the reviews! You guys ROCK!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: No Matter What

Kairi extended her paws to a beautiful but distant view of the Pride Rocks. "Let's go."

A figure suddenly pounced on Kairi, making her slump to the ground with a black panther on her back.

"Tifa! WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"

Cloud's resounding voice seemed to work, because Tifa jumped right off.

"Sorry, Kai. We got to the portal at the last minute. We decided to come with you guys."

"Why?" said Kairi, helped up by Axel and Sora.

"Hey, I still need someone to help me pick out my wedding dress."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Sora, the Heartless. They're still here. Nala's in hysterics. Think you can help her?"

Indeed, Nala was slumped on the floor, breathing hard. Rafiki, the healer, shook his head. The lionesses were seated in a circle, shifting nervously as their queen slumped in pain. Simba looked concerned, sitting right next to her. Gasps of pain here heard from Nala.

Rafiki's eyes lit up at the sight of Kairi. She had been here before, Sora thought. The lionesses stood up in joy and Nala's still form moved just a bit.

"Kairi!" said Tasha, a good friend of hers. She was a slender, tan lioness. She ran to Kairi, urgency in her eyes.

"Kairi, Nala's- something wrong with her. Not even Rafiki can heal her. This must be serious, for a healer to be unable to heal."

Rafiki shook his head. "My powers are all gone. Something's wrong."

Kairi looked at Nala, then at the lionesses, then at Rafiki.

"Rafiki- can you- can you turn us into humans again? I think that I can heal better when in human form."

Rafiki nodded and orange powder surrounded the group. Finally a group of humans faintly dusted with orange powder were standing. Tasha rubbed her head on Kairi's palm.

"Can you?"

Kairi scratched the lionesses' chin and walked to Nala, kneeling next to her. Everybody was tense.

Simba sat next to Kairi.

"Kairi, can you heal her?"

She looked at the young lion. "What is she feeling?"

Rafiki stood on her other side. "Pain- and she feels like her heart- "

In no time at all Kairi summoned her keyblade. Rafiki held Simba, just in case Simba attacked her. Rafiki sighed. "You can trust her."

Kairi stood, and then whispered a few words.

The keyblade glowed with a silver and blue light. So did Kairi's eyes.

The keyblade released an orb that flew over Nala. The orb instantly exploded, showering Nala with silver- blue light. Everyone had to cover his or her eyes, the light was so bright.

The light dimmed…

And everybody roared as Nala was seen standing, completely healed.

Rafiki, Tasha and Kairi laughed at the faces of everybody, from Simba to Axel and Sora.

Nala nuzzled Simba, who walked to Kairi.

"Thanks- and I'm sorry if I didn't trust you."

"No need."

Nala came to her.

"Thank you Kairi. We have already destroyed the Heartless. Thank you."

Sora yawned. It was getting dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Kairi sat on a rock overlooking a beautiful lake. The setting sun reflected on the placid clear waters.

"Wow."

"Amazing."

"Yeah."

They both blushed, having been staring at each other. They looked away, drawing their attention to the sunset.

Sora then shyly placed his hand over Kairi's. They both smiled faintly.

Guess he feels the same way I do…

"Sora! I need to talk to you!"

Simba's voice roared and disrupted the two's peace. Sora sighed and stood up, said goodbye and left, but not before planting a quick kiss on Kairi's cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simba and Sora walked on the grassy savannah. They stopped in the middle and looked up. Countless numbers of stars hung in the sky.

"When I was but a cub, my father used to tell me that fathers were always in the stars after they died." He looked at Sora. "Do you think yours is there?"

Sora shook his head. "I barely knew him, and I've never felt any love."

"Love? Parental or with a girl?"

"Both. I mean, Donald and Goofy's companionship (they're back with Mickey, FYI) only filled that emptiness halfway."

They sat down.

"But, what about Kairi? Does she not fill that void?"

Indeed, she did.

Sora blushed. "Maybe."

"Kairi feels the same way."

Sora looked at him in happy surprise. "Really?"

Simba laughed. "Yes, Sora. You both love each other in many ways, but this is one of the few blessing she has." Simba looked up at the stars, sadly.

"I don't understand."

"Kairi hasn't felt any companionship or love till now. Her only friends were her steed, Tifa and Cloud. During her life those were her only lights. Her life was filled with scolding and cuts."

Kairi had been maltreated, starved, hit, bruised, injured by the peasants, her enemies, everyone. It seemed as if she were despised by everyone. But Kairi held her head up and did as told, never breaking down, never succumbing to the abuse.

Sora sighed. All these years taking life for granted, enjoying everything, when another wasn't as well off as him…

Simba sighed. "I know, Sora, but don't take it so hard. If only they knew who she truly was…"

Sora looked at him, concern and curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi stood. She smiled; still not believing this was real.

He did WHAT?

Her smile turned into a sad frown. If only he knew who she truly was…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Kairi's a princess?"

"Yes. She doesn't want anyone to know, not even you."

Sora sighed sadly, with a small trace of anger in his voice.

"She doesn't trust me?"

"No, not at all. She was just afraid to break that bond of friendship. Friendship is very strong. Break it and worlds fall apart. She was afraid that you might be afraid to love her as a friend."

_Afraid of rejection?_

Sora stood up.

"She's about to be proven wrong."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was standing, looking at the lake.

What should she do? Should she tell him the truth and face the worst? Or should she keep it a secret?

She was so caught up she didn't feel or hear a figure standing right behind her.

Kairi looked ahead.

_It'll be better if I tell him the truth._

She turned and was greeted by a tight hug from Sora.

"I know," he said softly.

Kairi hugged him back.

"I was afraid, Sora. I was so scared."

Sora let go, holding on to her by the shoulders.

"Listen, I don't care if you're the Queen of Sheba, a princess, a peasant, anything. You'll still be the same old Kairi to me."

Kairi smiled faintly at him, relief in her eyes. "No matter what?'

Sora suddenly kissed her on the lips. Kairi kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sora gently placed his hands on her waist. They broke for air.

Sora rested his forehead on hers.

"No matter what."


	15. Death in the Family

PEOPLE- I NEED REVIEWS! IT'S DEPRESSING TO NOT GET REVIEWS!

Oh well, at least you're reading it. Sorry for the delay, I went on vacation and took a small break from writing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Death in the Family

Tifa and Cloud were walking silently, their hands intertwined. They stopped short when they saw Sora and Kairi from the distance. Tifa smiled.

"Finally! What took them so long? How about we tease them afterwards?"

Cloud sighed. "Tifa, please, give her a break. Kairi would have left us alone; do the same to her? Come on, she's your best friend."

Tifa sighed too. "Fine. I'll try to restrain myself." Cloud laughed and embraced her.

Sora and Kairi never wanted to let go, but someone had to break the silence before someone found out.

"Um, Sora, we better start heading back."

Sora sighed. Why do the good things in life always had to end. "Yeah, you're right, let's go back before your brother finds out."

Kairi laughed and let Sora lead them back to camp. They found Tifa and Cloud cuddle each other and Axel was looking at them as if they were the strangest things on earth. Kairi laughed.

"Don't worry, Axel. You'll get there eventually." She laughed again when Axel looked at her in surprise.

"If being with another person means embarrassing myself to death, I'd rather stay single."

Sora and Kairi laughed, sitting down next to him. Axel smirked at Kairi.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking a walk," said Sora innocently. Axel scoffed.

I don't believe you." Kairi and Sora looked at each other.

Axel leaned in, talking low enough so Tifa and Cloud wouldn't hear.

"Don't act like I don't know what's happening. I saw you two just a few minutes ago. Wasn't that romantic?"

Kairi and Sora blushed like second suns. Axel laughed.

"It's ok. Just take care of each other."

Suddenly the fire, which was crackling so merrily, was gone. Darkness enveloped the group. Everyone tried his or her lights- nothing.

Kairi's keyblade glowed brightly. It was the only one that supported light.

"Ah, the Princess of Light." The voice made them all recoil in disgust. Something about that voice made Kairi remember…

The hooded man she had seen so many times advanced in front of his army of Heartless.

Kairi got into a defence position.

"Show yourself!"

"Not yet, Princess." He turned to Axel.

"Master, please, have mercy…" He knelt, clasping his hands. Sora stood next to Kairi, and Cloud was in front of Tifa.

"I have warned you, Axel, and you have disregarded those warnings. You must now face the consequences!" He extracted his keyblade and a blast of black hit Axel.

He was dead before he even touched the ground.

His green eyes were open. Kairi never forgot that look of horror and death in his eyes.

Her brother was just murdered- the last of her family, the only one of her blood to care about her.

She turned to the hooded figure, tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She said it in a fearful whisper.

The man raised his hand and let back his hood. Sora stepped back. Kairi turned white.

"Riku!"

Riku smiled. Kairi's eyes turned hard.

"You…"

"Yes, me. All I want is you, Kairi." He advanced, but Sora got in front of her.

"You killed her family, and you seriously think she'll accept you? In what world do you live in?"

"In the world of evil victory, my distant friend."

Sora growled and his keyblade emerged.

"I trusted you, Riku. You were my best friend, and you do this to her?"

Riku's smile faded. He had no answer. Kairi was very confused. This Riku was a bit complicated to understand, both in words and actions.

"Please, I just want Kairi as my own. I love her."

"You have a very strange way of showing it, them," she retorted.

"I wanted to get everyone out of the way and have my own path to her, but there's one more obstacle. Fortunately it's easy to get rid of. He raised his keyblade.

Kairi was quicker. She was a Princess of Heart, a keeper of Light.

The keyblade gave a high-pitched whirr and a blast of light hit Riku. He fell back.

"I'll get Kairi, mark my words!" he disappeared, along with his army, but not before he transported the four to another world.

Ooh! Riku wants Kairi and Sora won't let him! Review, please!


	16. Kissing in the Jungle

Damn writer's block! Well, I do have to thank you guys for the reviews. So…

Thanks for the reviews. It made my life a bit lighter, so many thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Kisses in the Jungle

They were in a dense jungle. Everyone except Kairi was confused.

"Where are we?"

"With Tarzan and Jane." Kairi's voice had turned listless. No one liked that.

Kairi sat in a corner and curled herself up. Sora looked painfully on.

Kairi let a tear escape. Her only family was gone. The only one she could confide her secrets to, the only one who believed in he, one of the only ones that risked their lives to save hers.

She knew Axel's death was not her fault, but still she felt the unexplainable guilt on her soul. Instead of keeping him by her side, shouldn't she have told him to turn back and save his own life?

She shut her eyes tight, but still his face came back; the indescribable horror in his face, and his green eyes were full of surprise, horror and hatred…

She felt soft footsteps coming to her, and then a warm body kneeling next to her.

"Kairi?"

She looked away. "I'm fine."

Sora sat next to her. "No, you're not fine. Listen, you can't keep those feelings in, you know that."

Kairi nodded. But the tears escaped. Sora cradled Kairi and hugged her. Before she knew it she was sobbing into Sora's chest.

"It's alright, Kai. It's alright." He patted at her pack while she cried into his chest.

The sobbing continued for a few minutes and then it decreased, until she had the strength to sit up and sniff.

"Thanks, Sora."

He hugged her again. "Anytime." He smiled his cheesy smile and Kairi giggled.

Sora stood and helped her up.

"Thanks, Sora. I really appreciate it."

"Ok. I'll miss Axel too, even if he did call me a useless guardian for you." Kairi laughed at this.

"Oh, well, even a princess has her bad days." Sora suddenly picked her up, bridal style.

"Sora!" She was laughing again. She had a full laugh.

"Well, Your Highness," said he, kissing her on the cheek, "where to?"

"Sora! You can let me down now." Sora did so and Kairi kissed him on the cheek. When he gave her a surprised stare, she merely answered, "Just returning the favour."

-------------------------

Cloud and Tifa watched as Kairi was lifted up by Sora. Tifa suddenly slapped Cloud on the arm.

"That's not fair! You don't even do that to me anymore."

Cloud laughed, picked her up and kissed her deeply on the lips.

--------------------------

After the kissing, they started to look for Tarzan and Jane. They used their weapons to cut through the foliage. Suddenly Kairi stopped, and Sora motioned for the two to be quiet.

Kairi motioned with her hand.

"Get back." Tifa and Cloud did so, but Sora advanced slowly until he was next to Kairi.

"Sora! Get back there!"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone."

"But I don't want you hurt!"

"I won't get hurt." Kairi had no choice but to keep him at her side.

There was rustling and suddenly a leopard with red eyes jumped out. Akita.

Kairi put Sora behind her back, whispering, "Don't move or make a sound." Sora decided to follow up this time.

Kairi maintained eye contact, and she spied a cliff. Still keeping eye contact with the beast, she slowly advanced to the cliff. Akita followed, not quite sensing her true intentions.

He jumped for her; in a flash Kairi pushed Sora out of the way and locked with the beast. He was putting his entire weight on the keyblade. Sora stood, but couldn't find any help.

Kairi stepped back and gasped; her foot was on the edge of the cliff. Kairi had to do something. Would she risk her life?

Kairi turned on her heel and sent the animal into the depths. But then she lost her balance.

"Kairi!"

Kairi was hanging on to a rock, her keyblade in the other hand. Sora knelt and grasped her hand. She let go of the rock and soon she was on land again. Cloud and Tifa ran to the panting pair.

"Don't you EVER do that again, Kairi!" Tifa gave Kairi an especially back breaking hug. Kairi could hear her bones crack. Kairi couldn't hug back- the force of the deadly hug was pinning her arms to her sides. Cloud and Sora together had to pry Tifa from Kairi.

Another rustling sound and a figure jumped on the ground.

"Tarzan!" Tifa jumped and gave Tarzan a hug. Cloud grumbled; he had confided to Kairi that he hated Tarzan. Tifa was always talking about how strong and handsome he was, Kairi stifled her laughs as best as she could.

"Tifa, Kairi, Sora, Cloud."

"Hello, Tarzan," said Cloud gruffly. Sora realized what Cloud felt by his tone and soon realized why Kairi was turning pink by her laughter.

"Tarzan, where's Jane and the Professor?" Kairi liked the Professor; he was quick but jumpy, and he was intelligent, with all his years. You could say he was like a grandfather to her.

"Oh, they're at the Oval, with the gorillas. Come, but we'll have to travel by vine."

Kairi and Tifa looked at each other.

"B-by vine?"

--------------------------------

Cloud (with Tifa screaming in his ear; apparently she didn't like it much) was soaring through the jungle, followed by Sora, who had Kairi on his back, laughing.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Kairi enjoyed the travel as much as Sora did.

Sora looked up for a moment at Kairi. "I like it too."

They both laughed when Tifa screamed even louder, and Cloud winced. No matter how tough she was, Tifa still had a fear of heights. And no matter how much Cloud loved her, he still couldn't bear with her ear- piercing screams.

"God, Tifa, don't scream so loud!" And both Sora and Kairi laughed even harder when Cloud mumbled this: "Why doesn't she scream when she's with Tarzan? If this is the married life, I'd rather stay single."

They soon fell on a mossy part. Cloud and Tifa landed on top of each other and so did Kairi and Sora. Cloud and Tifa laughed, but the other two blushed.

"Sorry," mumbled Sora, red as a beet. He rolled off, but Kairi kissed him on the cheek. "That's alright." They looked to the couple and saw the two in a make out session. They turned around to give them privacy.

"God, don't those two EVER stop kissing?"

Kairi laughed. "No, I don't think so."

Sora then ticked Kairi. Kairi laughed and laughed, pleading mercy.

"Sora! Stop, please, have mercy!"

"Oh, I'll stop, but you'll have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Kairi was surprised. "WHAT?"

To emphasize this Sora got on top of her and ticked her even more. Kairi now had tears coming out of her eyes and she was red.

"You heard me." Sora could be naughty when he wanted to. Kairi had no choice but to give in.

"Fine."

Sora stopped, but he was still on top of her. Kairi regained her breath and asked again.

"What do you want?"

"This," said Sora; and he kissed her full on the lips. Kairi returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sora crept one hand to the back of her head and pushed the kiss even more.

They broke after a minute.

"Is that enough," asked Kairi, dropping her head back on the ground. Sora smiled and got off of her.

"Yeah, I think that's enough."

----------------------------

"We have to do WHAT!"

Tarzan, the gorillas, Jane and the Professor nodded slowly.

"You have to go to Riku's place and fight."

"Why?"

"To end the prophecy, Sora has to fight Riku for Kairi, and Kairi has to turn into the princess and regain her role as Princess of Heart."

"No!" Kairi was indignant. "Why?"

"I've just said it, Kairi; to end the prophecy and to end the Organization, as well as Riku."

"If Sora wins…"

"Evil is gone, and Sora gets Kairi."

"And if Sora loses…"

"Kairi belongs to Riku. Riku then can use Kairi to dominate the worlds, and is entitled to her hand in marriage."

She was just 15, for god's sake!

"I'm sorry, but Mickey now orders you to go to the lair or Riku. The portal is right there." He pointed to a silver orb hanging in midair.

Kairi looked to the group. "Can Cloud and Tifa…"

"No, they cannot. They cannot get in the way and get hurt. No; they shall wait for you at Disney castle."

Kairi sighed. She hugged Tifa and Cloud goodbye and joined with Sora at the portal. Sora took her hand, looking at her.

"Ready," asked Sora.

Kairi nodded.

"Let's go kick some ass."


	17. Fighting Darkness and A Happy Ending

Thanks for all the reviews! Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever; this is the final chapter of this awesome story, I'm sorry to say. But I'm glad you all enjoyed it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: Fighting Darkness and A Happy Ending

Kairi and Sora were suddenly transported in what seemed to be a very large, black room. In the centre of the room, up high in the ceiling, there was a crystal orb. Kairi and Sora had no idea what this was, but Kairi kept seeing familiar faces in the blue- silver orb. She also saw that the darkness could never overwhelm the globe- the globe had silver fire burning in it.

"So."

Sora and Kairi turned to see a smirking Riku. Sora immediately stepped in front of Kairi.

"You're not getting her," he snarled. Riku laughed; Sora felt Kairi shiver.

"Really? I am the prince of darkness- you're just the keyblade master, working under a king. Princesses were never meant to marry servants." Sora growled.

"Well, light can never mix with darkness; light always overpowers darkness." Kairi smiled.

"True, but darkness is always there." He walked slowly but stopped when Sora called on two keyblades. Riku laughed again.

"You think those two pieces of trash can overpower me?" Riku called on two black keyblades and got ready to fight.

(**My Sanctuary starts playing now, so at this moment, if you have the song, turn it on right now while you read this.)**

But something stopped the both of them. Kari was walking toward the crystal orb, her eyes concentrated. A necklace of a crystal he had never noticed on Kairi was levitating from her own neck. It slipped off her neck and shot directly for the orb.

Silver crystals made a circle around the orb. Kairi stopped right under it. A single silvery ray of light concentrated on her. Suddenly the two men gasped; she was unconscious.

She was lifted by an unseen force toward the crystal, as if Sora had carried her bridal style. She was swallowed by the orb, unseen. Then the crystal became larger, and it turned into a see- through chamber. Riku and Sora could see her transforming.

Her fighting clothes turned into a beautiful white dress edged with gold and blue. It was a long strapless dress, with slits up to her thighs for easy movement. On her head a small golden tiara appeared. She was barefoot, and in her hand her keyblade materialized. Her eyes were closed.

The chamber opened, and she fell slowly to the floor, a good distance from the two men. She fell to the floor softly. She was still unconscious, but Sora knew she was struggling to wake up. Sora then realized what he had to do- keep Riku from kissing her. It all depended on the kiss- whoever got to her first would change the world. If Sora kissed her first, then everything would be alright. But if Riku kissed her first, the world was his to destroy.

Riku ran towards Kairi, but Sora hit him and sent him sprawling to the floor. Sora was protecting Kairi, even though she was a few feet behind him. Riku stood up, grunting.

"Get out of the way, and no one's going to get hurt."

"You're such a coward, Riku," retorted Sora. "Are you so afraid of me you want to take the easy way out? Think again!"

"Watch yourself, Sora. Your words could be the end of you." They started in a very animated keyblade battle. During this time they never noticed Kairi.

Kairi was unconscious, but inside she was fighting.

Sora dropped to the ground, his two keyblades gone. Riku laughed, his weapon in the kill position.

Sora let a tear escape from his eye. "I'm sorry, Kairi,' he whispered. "I've let you down. And I never even said I love you."

Riku laughed again. Sora suddenly heard her voice. Her spirit.

_Keep fighting, Sora._

I can't Kairi, I failed.

_No, you haven't. _

_I trust in you, Sora._

_I trust in you._

Sora remembered her trick, the one that had caught him.

He swung his legs under Riku. He stood quickly and his keyblade materialized. He was now in the kill position.

Riku was now very scared. "Have mercy, Sora."

Sora looked at his childhood friend. He turned his head. "I'm sorry." He raised his keyblade and struck.

Riku yelped, but… wait… that wasn't Riku.

He watched as his keyblade sucked the evil Riku, leaving room for the friend he once knew. Then Sora understood. He had been possessed by his evil self. The normal Riku was on the floor, breathing the moment the keyblade returned to Sora. Sora then ran to the unconscious Kairi. He cradled her in his arms, looking at her.

_You saved my life, Kairi. Thank you._

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was only for a few seconds. He broke the kiss and smiled as she fluttered her eyes.

"Sora…" She was weak from her transformation.

"I'm here, Kai. I'm here. I won."

Kari smiled weakly. "I knew you would."

Sora smiled again. Kairi let a tear fall. Sora gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?"

Kairi hugged him. "I thought I would lose you."

Their faces now were close. Their foreheads pressed.

"You'll never lose me, Kairi."

Sora leaned in, catching her in another kiss. Kairi kissed back. She never wanted this to end.

Sora leaned back, breaking the kiss. Kari opened her eyes to see blue ones looking back. Sora stood up, supporting Kairi by her waist. She widened her eyes as she saw Riku stir. He groaned and stood up. He then looked at the two, smiling.

"Your Highness, Sora." He bowed. Kari was confused.

Riku came walking toward her. Sora felt Kairi faintly fidget.

"Kairi, the Riku you saw before was the evil Riku. That Riku possessed the real one."

"Yes, Kairi. What you saw was not I, but my other. Sora, thanks for freeing me." Riku was truly grateful. Kairi smiled.

"You don't have to use such fancy words to tell me this."

Riku laughed. "Alright then. Sora, thanks. Kairi, thanks to you too."

Kairi was still a bit confused. "So your evil side killed my family too?"

Riku bowed his head in shame. "I regret it did."

Kairi sighed. The orb shimmered. The three looked up at it.

It turned into a portal, and soon all three of them were in the castle, cheered by what seemed to be all the Disney characters. Mulan and Shang were cheering, and even Ariel was shouting. Kari smiled and Mickey and Minnie descended from the throne, walking to her. (**Simple and Clean starts now; you have the song, play it now!)**

"Sora, Kairi, you all did a magnificent job. You lived up to the prophecy." Everyone cheered again. Kairi laughed, as did Sora and Riku.

"So, now what?"

"Kairi, what do you want to do?"

Kairi bowed her head for a moment, thinking. She felt Sora's hand holding her by the waist, and the crown on her head.

"I want to reign, like my mother did."

Sora smiled, but he knew that a princess could never mingle with a simple keyblade master.

Kairi looked at Sora. "But I also want to be with the keyblade master." Sora looked at her, smiling. King Mickey smiled at them.

"Well, Kairi, I'll give you one order. You can be with whomever you want."

Everyone cheered and Riku laughed as Kairi and Sora kissed. Tifa and Cloud laughed from the sidelines, kissing also. Kairi and Sora kept kissing. This was the best day of their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night, and Sora and Kairi were standing over the balcony, seeing the beautiful forests and the calm lake. Kairi's head was on Sora's shoulder; his head was on hers and his hand was still supporting her.

"Well, Keyblade Master, what do you think?"

Sora laughed. "I think my princess is the most beautiful thing on earth." Kairi blushed. Sora laughed, turning her to face him. He laughed when he saw her blush.

"After all these months you still blush?"

"I can't help it."

"I can't help this, either." He caught her in the deepest, most sincere kiss she ever had. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart was about to burst from happiness. She never wanted this to end. Sora also felt the same way. They broke from the kiss, their foreheads together.

"I love you, Kairi. And I'll never stop loving you."

Kairi smiled faintly. "I love you too, Sora. And I'll never stop loving you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry to say goodbye to this wonderful story, but I would like to thank all the reviewers and the readers. I'm happy to know that you loved the story.

**There is a sequel. I've just started it. It's called "Adventure of A Lifetime." I'll update soon! **


End file.
